Two-Speed Intellect
Two-Speed Intellect is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. Tagline When investigating an asteroid field for asteroids to mine, they receive a distress call from a Klingon ship, saying that the Romulans onboard the is their only hope for salvation. Summary Act One In the middle of a survey mission, the Bouteina was hailed by a zombified commander. Being zombified, the officer arranged a rendezvous at Deep Space L-9 along the Lyran border. The crew had to figure out when was their 1600 hours since it isn't the same as Romulan time. They first identified the ship as a and they jumped to warp to get to the starbase. But they find out that it isn't a worn-out D7W but a ship. Upon scanning the ship for zombies, the bad memories of the [[IJN Eidolon|IKV Eidolon]] surface among the crew, with a zombie alert being called at the same time. Act Two The sensor readings revealed hundreds of zombies onboard, with M'Rex cooking tribbles as part of a larger plan to prevent redshirts from being eaten. Once the ship arrives near DSL-9, the Klingon crew aboard the invited them on the starbase. reluctantly accepts to lead an away team to meet up with the wayward Klingons, with Aerv having to choose some redshirts in Rovas' stead. Once in the halls of the starbase, they are brought to a holodeck and they are told that the zombies are testing them. Once in the holodeck, the Ariennye holographic program is loaded into the machine. Act Three When in the starbase, they are handed some papers of zombie medicine and a psychology paper pertaining to what they call "intellectual speeds", perturbing Brianna Reiss. Once they are through reading the medical papers, they are told that one of them is their "Chosen One", and to ascertain this status, they are given a set of chemistry problems to solve, the most complicated of which is a problem of acidity. In addition, they have to solve the problems in the shimmering heat. They find that their problem pertains to gastric acids, thus prompting the zombified Klingons to drink the remedy they came up with. Act Four After solving the chemistry leg of their intellectual gauntlet, they are given a fairly simple enigma but unsolvable by the zombies. For some reason, Taev Radaik suspects that the enigma has something to do with cryptography. Once the enigma solved, they are taken to the goat locker, full of PADDs containing the logs of the starbase. Because of the Klingon script, they asked for Lovestospooch to come. Meanwhile, back on the ship, a Halloween party is thrown with one of the cooks of Ten Forward with elementary-school kids, with the highlight of the night being a witch brew contest organized in a classroom. Act Five The secondary away team discovered that the starbase was filled with zombies. Howeer, the primary away team discovers that their zombie troubles began with the many years ago. They also discover an all-too-familiar paper signed by Mijanou. This prompts Vox'ula to ask the commanding officer of the starbase to contact the Eidolon while the cure was being beamed out, with Mijanou telling them that the best cure for the Mijanou Syndrome was hylanatine mixed with lemon juice. Upon serving them the hylanatine mixed with the witch brews, the crews of both the ship and the starbase feel alive once again. External link *Two-Speed Intellect on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes